


25 Days of Sebmas

by Jubilee44



Series: Marvel Actor RPFs [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, Hanukkah, Holidays, Marriage, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, New York City, Single Parents, Snow, Winter, holiday fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: A 25-day holiday challenge for Sebastian Stan one-shots!





	1. Chapter 1

(I'm not going to go in order, I'll just cross out the ones after I post them. Feel free to use any prompts you want.)

  1. ~~I’m too short to decorate the top of my Christmas tree, help.~~
  2. ~~Don’t laugh, but I’ve never seen snow before.~~
  3. ~~One is a barista working on Christmas Day. The other is the lone coffee drinker in th~~ e shop.
  4. ~~Sometimes I hate my family~~
  5. ~~The not-so-jolly trip to visit the Mall Santa~~
  6. ~~We drank way too much at the office party and now I’m blurting out my deepest secrets to you~~
  7. ~~A single mother’s card declines as she tries to pay for presents~~
  8. ~~Oh look, my water just broke on Christmas Eve~~
  9. We’ve been best friends forever and the holidays have always been special to us. Now your family is moving away.
  10. My younger sibling saw you wearing red and instantly thought you were Santa and oh…boy you’re attractive
  11. ~~I have to pretend I didn’t hear you asking my dad in the kitchen for his blessing to marry me~~
  12. ~~The best present ever~~
  13. We’re teenagers living in a mostly Christian community, but I’m Jewish and feel left out during the holidays.
  14. ~~You don’t like holiday music, but I love it~~
  15. ~~Mistletoe~~
  16. A winter wedding
  17. A walk in the park turns into a holiday trip to the ER
  18. ~~You keep putting the Elf on the Shelf in the worst places just to scare me~~
  19. ~~One of our kids found out about Santa not being real. Now it’s our job to keep them from telling their younger sibling.~~
  20. Our eldest child brings their new girlfriend/boyfriend to Christmas
  21. ~~I burst out into tears when I opened your gift and you’re genuinely worried~~
  22. ~~Mixed up gifts~~
  23. ~~New Years kiss~~
  24. ~~Spending time together by the fire~~
  25. ~~Our first Christmas together and our first Christmas apart~~




	2. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I have to pretend I didn’t hear you asking my dad for his blessing to marry me

I’d always been a sucker for holiday traditions. Thick socks, festive sweaters, baking, spending time with family, and everything in between. Now after a few years of dating, Sebastian was a staple in those traditions too. Everyone around us could see how special he was to me. I knew he was the one and every day I hoped he would pop the question.

Sebs and I were in upstate New York visiting my parents for the holidays to have a nice family dinner and exchange presents. I was cleaning up the table with my mom after eating. I went to the kitchen and paused when I heard my dad and Sebastian talking to each other out in the hall. I didn’t want to snoop but it sounded like a serious conversation. My dad usually seemed to get along with my boyfriend. He was skeptical in the beginning because he was an actor but they had great conversations together.

“We’ve been together for a while and we’ve talked about moving in together.” Sebastian’s voice floated into the kitchen.

I set down some plates quietly and lingered by the ‘fridge to listen.

“I just feel like this is the right time. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but her.”

My heart sped up so fast I was worried they could hear it through the wall. _Was he really talking about what I thought he was talking about?_

“So I guess what I’m really getting to is if I could get your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me.” Sebastian’s voice sounded nervous but hopeful.

I had to bite down on my tongue from squealing out loud. I wanted to scream happily into a pillow. The love of my life was going to ask me to marry him. I was going to get married to my best friend. I was breathing so fast I felt a little dizzy.

“I know you make her very happy, Sebastian.” My father sounded firm and I could picture his hard-lined face. I was always his little girl and I was sure it was difficult to see me growing up so fast. “You’re a good man and I know you’ll take care of her, so I would be a fool to say no.”

“Thank you so much, sir. I promise to be there for her for the rest of our lives.” Sebastian’s voice flooded with relief.

“I know you will.”

I was so happy I felt like crying but I had to quickly move to the sink when I heard my father and boyfriend returning. I pretended like I was doing dishes the entire time and oblivious to their conversation.

“Dinner was great honey.” My father touched my shoulder and kissed my cheek. “Thank you for helping your mom out.”

“Of course, dad.” I smiled.

“I have to go talk to her, is she in the dining room?” He asked.

I nodded. “She’s cleaning up.” My eyes wandered to Sebastian who had a huge smile on his face. “What were you two talking about?” I asked, feigning curiosity.

He just shook his head. “Sports, you know, guy stuff.” He walked over to the counter. “I’ll dry.” He offered and grabbed a dishtowel.

“Sure thing.” We kept glancing at each other with loving eyes. I knew I just couldn’t wait for that perfect moment just as much as him.


	3. The Lie About Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. One of our kids found out about Santa not being real. Now it’s our job to keep them from telling their younger sibling.

“I know Santa’s not real.”

Sebastian stopped making breakfast and completely froze. We looked over at our oldest child, Bianca.

“What? That’s silly, of course, he’s real.” I was the first to recover from the shock. Bianca was only eight-years-old and Sebastian and I thought for sure she would still believe in Santa for a few more years. Now she had just laid a bombshell a few days before Christmas Day.

“Nu-uh. Katie says he’s not.” She shook her head as she continued eating her cereal.

“Well, then who do you think brings presents every year?” Sebastian asked his daughter. “The Easter bunny?”

“No, Katie said she saw her parents putting presents under the tree last year.” She replied matter-of-factly.

My husband and I knew the jig was up. Once you stopped believing in Santa, you couldn’t go back.

“Well…” Sebastian cleared his throat and finished making eggs for him and me. “Santa’s more of a…character.” He admitted.

“I know. He’s not real.” Bianca was a little too young to be so blasé about it. I felt so cheated because of her friend ruining the magic of it all. Kids deserved the time in their childhood to believe in things like Santa. I felt like it enhanced their creativity.

“That doesn’t mean Christmas doesn’t have to be less fun,” I said gently. “You can still believe in Santa.”

“But he’s not real.” She repeated.

“We know but…your brother still believes in him.” Sebastian reminded her. Our five-year-old, Alexei, was luckily still sleeping.

“So we want to make sure that you won’t tell him what Katie told you.” I tried to be delicate about it.

“Isn’t that lying?” Bianca tilted her head to the side. The older she got the more I saw Sebastian in her. Even her expressions were almost identical to his. “You and dad said it’s not nice to lie.”

I winced. Some things about parenting always seemed to come and bite us. “It’s not a lie really, it’s more of…” I looked to my husband for help.

“It’s like playing pretend,” Sebastian said and brushed a piece of hair from Bianca’s face. “You know how you and Alexei play knights and I’m the dragon? You’re not really knights but it’s fun to pretend, right?”

Our daughter smiled slightly. “Yeah, it’s fun.” She agreed.

“It can be really fun to pretend Santa’s real for Alexei,” I said gently. “You’d be the best older sister.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “I won’t tell him.”

“Great.” I leaned over the kitchen counter to kiss her forehead.

“So, if you and dad get me presents, does that mean you’re getting me a pony?” She asked.

Sebastian and I exchanged an ‘oh boy’ look. “Would you look at the time, we have to get going to school!” He diverted her attention and went to get her backpack.

“We can talk about presents later,” I promised and prayed she would forget all about the pony before she came home from school that afternoon.


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Don’t laugh, but I’ve never seen snow before.

“I hope the owner left us a shovel, it’s supposed to snow buckets tonight.”

Raya gasped suddenly and nearly tucked her knees up to her chest in a surprised reaction. “Really?!”

Sebastian gave her an amused look from the driver’s seat. “I didn’t know you liked snow so much.” He chuckled. They were heading upstate to a rental cabin he’d gotten for an early holiday gift. It was the first time the couple was going on a trip together. They’d only been dating for about a year after they met at a fashion photo shoot. Sebastian couldn’t remain professional, especially when they had to act like a couple for the pictures. He fell head over heels for the woman in a matter of hours. Now he could say she was his girlfriend.

The New Mexico born model gave him a look. “Okay…don’t laugh.” She warned.

“About what? I’m not laughing.” He grinned.

“I’ve never seen snow before.” She revealed to him.

Her boyfriend of almost two years looked astonished. “You’re kidding, you’ve seen snow before. I’m sure you have.”

“Sebastian, I grew up in the desert.” Raya reminded him.

“But you’ve lived in New York for like…two years?” He really thought she was just playing with him.

“I was in L.A. half of the year though. It just happened to be the half of the year that it snows in the city.”

“So you’ve never seen snow before?”

“I’ve seen like…hail but now, not snow.” She made a sheepish face. “I know it’s pathetic.”

“No, it’s actually awesome. I can’t wait to see your face.”

The next morning, Sebastian quietly opened the bedroom door and crept over to the side of the bed. “Ray…” He murmured softly, brushing her hair to the side and kissing her temple.

“Mhm…what?” She opened her eyes blearily and turned over.

“Well, I asked Santa for an extra present for you this year. And I think he brought it. You gotta go look outside.”

Still shaking the sleep out of her mind, Raya stood up and shuffled over to the window.

Sebastian stood back, taking in his beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing one of his button-down shirts with a long sweater layered on top. Her long legs and toned arms always reminded him of how she could kick his ass at the gym. But that only made him fall more in love with her. Her long dark hair fell down her back and was a tangled mess from the night before. Her deep hazel eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the winter wonderland outside of the cabin.

“Oh my God.” She whispered and touched the window edged with ice. “It’s just like the pictures.” She laughed and looked over at him. “Can we go outside, please?”

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “I think it would be cruel to say no. I’ll make breakfast first.”

They spent most of the morning outside in the snow. Raya tried all the activities she’d seen in movies or read in books. Sebastian made sure to get pictures of her making a snow angel, trying to build the picture perfect snowman, sliding across the nearby pond and ultimately falling on her butt, and catching snowflakes on her tongue. He had to put his phone away when she started gearing up for a snowball fight.

The afternoon wore on and Sebastian couldn’t feel his feet anymore. They went inside to warm up and dry off by the roaring fire.

Raya cuddled in his lap with a knitted blanket covering them both. “This was perfect.” She sighed contently. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. “I’m glad you had fun. I love you.”

Raya looked surprised. It was the first time she’d heard that from him. But it came out so naturally and genuinely. Plus, she felt the same way. “I love you too.” She replied softly, liking how the words flowed effortlessly.

Sebastian’s cheeks were still pink from the cold and he looked like a blushing teenager. “Yeah?”

She giggled and nodded. “Yeah. I love you.” She wanted to say it a million times to him.

“God damn I love you so much.” He held her closer. “I love you, I love you.” He murmured over and over between the soft kisses he left on her lips. Outside the snow kept falling, but they didn’t mind if they were trapped for a few days. They each had someone they loved right by their sides.


	5. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. New Years kiss

New Years has been your favorite holiday for quite some time. It never was until you met Sebastian. It became your favorite _because_ you met Seb at your friend’s New Year's Eve party. He wasted no time coming over to you and doing his best win you over. It worked and by the end of the night, you shared your first kiss. But it didn’t seem too soon. It felt perfect as if the fireworks were set off to celebrate the fact you’d just met your soulmate. You weren't sure if he felt the same way, you sure hoped he did, but there was no telling. But the next morning he texted you saying that it was the best night of his life. 

From that moment on, New Years was always your favorite holiday. The next year, you went out to a fancy dinner before going to a bar that Sebastian’s friend owned. You walked outside and kissed as the first seconds of the next year rolled in. You could remember the tingling in your toes from the cold and the snowflakes melting on your face as you kissed. Everything about it was perfect. He was pretty good at making things seem perfect. 

The third year you had to be apart. It made your heartache knowing he would be somewhere else. But your friends kept your mind off your boyfriend until the last hour. He called you up on Facetime and you had to share a somewhat disappointing kiss with him behind your phone screen. But he made up for it with a romantic kiss at the airport when you picked him up a week later. It was a little embarrassing because you were in public but you didn't have much time to care. You always got so caught up in his charisma and ability to care so deeply. 

The next year, you flew out west for a little skiing vacation. That night you had a nice dinner together, spent some time by the firepit, and then went outside to watch the fireworks. Sebastian held you close to keep you warm in the freezing winter air. But once midnight struck, he kissed you and made you feel like you were doused in molten lava. 

Two years later, Sebastian made you dinner at your shared apartment. He kissed you perfectly and when he pulled away, he looked you dead in the eye and said, “I don’t want to spend another year being your boyfriend.” The moment of shock hit you like a train as you genuinely thought he was breaking up with you. You opened your mouth to frantically ask what in the world he was talking about before he got down on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring. 

“Because I want to be your husband.”

There wasn’t enough time to scold him for giving you a near-heart attack. You pounced on him, kissing him and saying ‘Yes’ over and over and over again.

Nine months later, you were welcoming your first child with your husband.

The next New Years Eve, you had a four-month-old sleeping soundly in the nursery. The baby monitor was sitting on the coffee table as the TV played the ball drop at the lowest possible volume. Your daughter's soft breathing could be heard as you talked softly to each other over a glass of red wine. When the time came, you leaned over to kiss your husband and the father of your child. You got the same thrills as the first time. But now you knew every inch of him and he knew every inch of you. He knew how to make the kiss absolutely perfect and make you realize how excited you were to start the year over again and spend the next 365 days with him.


	6. Declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. A single mother’s card declines as she tries to pay for presents

It was about two weeks before Christmas, and Sebastian was going out to brave the shopping crowds. Normally he would do everything he could to avoid going shopping around the holidays, but a few light bulbs had gone out in his apartment and he was sick of living in half darkness.

The trip was relatively painless. He just had to push through a few bunches of shoppers and listen to a few temper tantrums as he passed the toy aisles. He grabbed the light bulbs, hoping they were the right ones and made a beeline for the checkout.

The lines were long so Sebastian tried to entertain himself the old fashioned way instead of using his phone, which was on less than twenty percent battery. He watched as the woman in front of him unloaded a few toys on the belt. A Marvel Lego set, a soccer ball, a little plastic Captain America shield.

Sebastian smiled to himself. _Lucky kid._ He wondered how fun it must be to pick out toys for your kids and get to see their faces as they unwrap them. One of those gratuitous parenting moments he supposed. He placed the plastic divider down on the belt to relieve himself of the light bulb box.

He glanced up at the woman who looked nervous as she approached the card machine with her wallet out. Her eyes locked to the price as the cashier rang it up.

The college kid read off the price from the computer screen.

“Oh, I have coupons too.” The mother rifled through her purse to pull out some coupons. She bit her lip and continued to eye the price as it dropped minimally.

The cashier read off the price again.

“That was with the twenty-five percent off?” She asked skeptically.

“That’s if you buy two Lego sets.” She explained.

“Fuck…” The mother mumbled under her voice and went to swipe her debit card.

The girl winced. “It says declined.”

“Oh, it shouldn’t be…” She cleared her throat. “I had enough money last time I checked…” She rifled through her wallet and eyed the toys on the belt. “I just uh…maybe I could get rid of the soccer ball. What would the price be after that?” She kept her voice low, her face plastered with embarrassment and she looked seconds away from crying. “I could try this card too.”

Sebastian felt nothing but sympathy for the poor woman. He knew what it was like to not have enough money especially growing up. He was sure his mother went through a similar experience at least once while she was trying to provide for him.

Then there was an aggravated grumble behind him. “C’mon, some people have places to be.”

The actor did his best to ignore the comment but it seemed like the man wasn’t done.

“She obviously doesn’t have the money, just let us go ahead of her.” The man said loud enough for the entire line to hear.

Sebastian’s blood boiled and he turned around. He was at least a head taller than the pathetic man and much more muscled for Avengers 4 filming. “God forbid you should be in the same situation as her. Why don’t you shut your mouth and find another line to wait in?” He replied sharply.

The man’s face contorted into a mix of anger and cowardice. He grabbed his things and did just as Sebastian forcefully requested.

“I’ll pay.” He said to the cashier and pulled out his wallet. “Just add the light bulbs to it and I’ll cover it.”

The woman looked shocked. “N-no, please you don’t have to do that. I can handle it.”

“It’s okay.” Sebastian smiled and stepped in front of the card machine. “Make sure the soccer ball’s up there too.” He paid and grabbed his bag, handing the bag of toys to the mother.

Her eyes were watery as she stared at him. “Please, let me pay you back…I can see if I can get the money from the ATM…”

“There’s no need.” Sebastian shook his head and walked with her to the exit. “How old is your child?”

“He’s six.” She swallowed her tears as her lower lip quivered.

“I’m Sebastian.” He held out a hand.

“Yeah I uh, my son’s made me watch Captain America enough times for me to probably recognize the whole cast.” She laughed shakily and shook his hand. “I’m Jenna.”

He chuckled. “Well, I appreciate it. Would you want me to see if I can get the cast to sign the shield? I could get it to you before Christmas. Actually, why don’t you just bring him on set?” Sebastian suddenly felt compelled to give this child everything he probably deserved.

“Wow, thank you but you’ve done more than enough for us.” She smiled.

Sebastian saw how tired she looked. It was the face of a single mother who worked two jobs and lost sleep over financial problems. Despite all of this, she was beautiful and had undying kindness in her hazel eyes. “Let me at least give you my number.” He offered. “Anytime you need help, need something, or just need someone to vent to you can text me or call me. I grew up without a lot so I don’t want to say I know exactly what you’re going through but I just-” He shrugged sheepishly. “If you need it.”

Jenna opened her mouth to say she didn’t need help. She was pretty good at pushing away aid in her stubborn attempt to support herself and her son. She wasn’t a charity case. But the young mother could see the empathy in his face. She nodded. “Okay.” She said quietly and handed him her phone to put his number in.

“Honestly, I’m always available.” Sebastian insisted. “Don’t hesitate to call.”

She smiled. “Ryan would probably want to meet you.” She admitted. “He really likes your character.”

“Anytime.” Sebastian nodded. “I’m sure I could borrow some props to show him.”

Jenna laughed softly. “Your mother raised you right, Sebastian.” She said.

“It’s the holiday season.” He shrugged and pulled his coat on.

“Mhm, I’d bet you would do it year round.”

“Am I really that easy to see through?” He grinned and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“I know a good person when I see them.”

“So do I.” He replied. “Happy holidays, Jenna.”


	7. Mistletoe Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Mistletoe

“Seb, I’m home!” You called out as you walked into the apartment. It had been a long day at work, trying to keep up with the Christmas crowds at the little gift store you owned. The manager called in sick so instead of working on billing and inventory, you decided to go in and help. You had to give credit to your employees, braving the holiday shoppers wasn’t fun.

Now all you wanted was to eat something warm, get in your pajamas, and cuddle with your boyfriend before falling asleep.

“Wait, wait, wait!” You heard Sebastian rushing into the front hallway. “Hold it, you can’t move another inch.” He had a playful smile on his face and you instantly knew something was up.

“Why?” You raised an eyebrow.

He pointed above you. Hanging on the doorjamb was a bustle of mistletoe.

You smiled and let him give you a short kiss. “I’ve had such a long day. One woman was trying to haggle prices with me on something that was two dollars. I was so close to just-” You took off your coat and dropped your things before heading down the hallway.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Sebastian held you back and his eyes flicked up.

More mistletoe waited for you at the end of the hall. You rolled your eyes and kissed him again. “I guess you had a busy day then?” You quipped and went into the kitchen with your boyfriend at your heels. “I just want to have leftovers and go to bed.” You opened the fridge and lo and behold, mistletoe waited.

Sebastian rocked back and forth on his heels beside you. His hands tucked behind his back and an innocent look on his face.

You gave him a look and kissed him again. “Is that all of it?” You asked.

“I’d be lying if I said yes.” He admitted. He looked like a child who had gotten away with something fun.

There was a whole lot of mistletoe all throughout the house. Under the kitchen table, right outside the bathroom door, under your bedroom door, in the closet, over the mirror, and taped to the ceiling above the bed. Everywhere you went there was some and Sebastian was right there, patiently waiting for his kiss.

You couldn’t be mad at him. It was too cute the way he batted his eyelashes and gave you a small smirk.

Finally, you retired to the bedroom and Sebastian followed after getting ready for bed. You leaned over to give him a longer, more passionate kiss than the earlier ones. You straddle his waist and touched his cheek softly.

As he pulled away, you pressed your forehead to his. “I love you.” You murmured.

“Even though I’m obnoxious?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, it’s endearing.” You concluded and gave his lips a few more pecks.

“Well, I love you too.” He murmured. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


	8. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Our first Christmas together and our first Christmas apart

I was so happy with him. Nothing in my life pointed towards having a fairytale romance with someone like him. But I did. At least, I did at one point. Then everything fell apart.

Our first Christmas together was like a cheesy Hallmark movie. We’d been dating since February so we were pretty comfortable with each other. I spent Christmas Eve at his place, a tiny little tree in the corner, lights strung up around the windows, and a nest of blankets on the floor. Sebastian held me close as I opened his present, a necklace with a beautiful diamond pendant.

He was so beautiful in every way. His eyes held so many emotions when he looked at me. His smile lit up the room. Everything about his was genuine. I had never felt so safe and loved before. But he gave me a sense of security that I never had in my life. Maybe that’s why everything broke down.

Because the first time he lied to me, I couldn’t handle it.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t think it mattered. It didn’t mean anything to me!”

Three years into our relationship, I found a picture of Sebastian kissing another girl at a club. I don’t think I could ever forget the way my heart shattered when I found out. It had been almost a month since he kissed her and hadn’t told me.

“Well it matters to me, you know how I feel about people who are unfaithful!” I snapped back at him with tears running down my cheeks.

“I wasn’t unfaithful. It was just a stupid, drunk kiss.” He argued. “Elise, I still love you this shouldn’t change things.”

“I told you from the start of the relationship about my past. I told you what I’ve been through and now you’re acting like this shouldn’t even affect me?” I felt so pathetic crying in front of him but I couldn’t help it. I felt so betrayed by his actions. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry…” Sebastian looked hurt but there wasn’t much else he could say to change my mind.

“I can’t even look at you.” I swallowed and went to gather my things and leave his apartment. “I can’t do this.”

“Elise. Elise, c’mon!” He protested and followed me until I slammed the door in his face.

Christmas arrived again and I was alone. I hadn’t heard from Sebastian in months and I didn’t think I would ever again. Something inside of me desperately wanted to go crawling back to him with my tail between my legs. But I needed to stand my ground. I wasn’t going to let yet another boyfriend take advantage of me.

I curled up on my couch staring at my sparse decorations. It was Christmas Eve and I hadn’t made plans because I knew I would rather wallow in my own depression than be out pretending to be happy. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

_Pathetic little crybaby, you’re the one who walked out on him remember?_

A bottle of red wine in the kitchen was calling my name. I skipped a glass and drank right from the bottle, hoping to drown my sorrows in alcohol. It did the exact opposite.

Around ten o’clock, I scrolled through my contacts and found Sebastian’s number. Without any common sense left, I called him but got no answer. Undeterred, I threw on the nearest pair of shoes and stumbled down my apartment steps. The winter air was unbearably cold and it had slipped my mind to get a coat before I left. But I was in too much of a drunken haze to care so I continued walking down the sidewalk. I took the familiar route to Sebastian’s apartment, not even considering the fact that he may have moved or was away for the holidays. There was no rhyme or reason to my emotions. One moment I was ready to go crying into Sebastian’s arms and the next I was planning my angry rant about how he broke my heart.

My thoughts were so distracting that I missed a patch of ice and fell right on my ass in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Shit, are you okay…Elise?”

I looked up from my spot on the ice and saw my ex-boyfriend standing a few feet away from me. The wine loosened me up and I stumbled to my feet. “Sebs, I was just coming to see you.” I slurred and took a few careless steps towards him. “I have a lot to say to you. I’m just not sure what it is yet…”

“Are you drunk? Why are you out here alone? You’re not even wearing a jacket.” He looked immediately concerned as I gave off huge ‘trainwreck’ vibes.

“’M not cold.” I shook my head.

“You’re walking down the street at night, someone could’ve attacked you,” Sebastian replied sternly and pulled off his jacket to put over my shoulders.

“I can defend myself,” I said proudly. “I have pepper spray on my keychain…” I patted myself down in a moment of pause. “I don’t have my keychain…oops. Think I locked myself out.” I giggled.

He sighed. “You can stay at my place. I’ll try to see if there’s a locksmith still open tomorrow.”

After almost slipping a few more times and tripping up the stairs, Sebastian finally got me into his apartment. A few hours passed and I started to sober up and could actually feel the giant bruise that was forming on my thighs from the fall.

“Here.” Sebastian handed me an ice pack for the pain.

“Thanks,” I mumbled sheepishly. Once I started to get a clear head again, I felt so ashamed. My ex-boyfriend found me staggering down the sidewalk like an idiot.

Sebastian sat down across from me and clasped his hands together between his knees.

“Don’t give me that look,” I grumbled and purposefully averted my eyes.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes you are, you’re giving me that disapproving look. I know, I get it.” I rolled my eyes like a teenager. “I’m some fucking screw up.”

“I never said any of that.”

“But don’t think for one second that I need you to survive.” I interrupted him sharply. “Because I don’t. I’m doing perfectly fine on my own.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? So drinking a bottle of wine by yourself is doing fine?”

I shot him a dirty look. “I’m an adult, _Sebastian,_ I can drink whatever I want. At least when I get drunk I don’t go around kissing other people when I’m in a committed relationship.”

There it was. I knew something would make me circle back to our break up.

“God, how many times do I have to apologize for that?” He groaned and ran a hand over his face. “I think I’ve been punished enough by not having you in my life!”

His response was surprising. I wasn’t sure he missed me all that much. I had seen pictures of him getting along just fine out in public as he continued his life as an actor.

“You don’t deserve to have me around if you don’t respect me!” I exclaimed. “You’re not entitled to me. You couldn’t just do whatever you wanted and expected me to stick around. I’ve been hurt too many times by men and I don’t want to go through it over and over again!”

His jaw clenched as he swallowed. “If I could take back that night, I would. Because now I wake up every day terrified that I’m going to find out you’re with someone else.” His eyes were filled to the brim with grief as he revealed his greatest fear. “It kills me inside to know that I wasn’t good enough for you. That I-I couldn’t treat you like I was supposed and fucked up the best thing in my life.” He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I took you for granted, I know that. But, Elise…I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Our eyes met and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting out into tears. “I know that you didn’t mean for it to happen. Hell, I think I know what a few drinks can do to a person.” I let out a humorless laugh. “I was just worried that…that I wasn’t good enough. For years I just thought I was unlovable and it was easier to push people out of my life. I’m not saying what you did was right but I don’t know if that was the only reason why I left.”

“Elise.” Sebastian walked over and knelt in front of me. “You are the most lovable person on this Earth. I love so much about you I wouldn’t be able to list it all off to you.”

I couldn’t handle it anymore. I let out an unattractive sob and tears streamed down my cheeks. “I don’t deserve your love.” I cried and put my head in my hands.

“Yes, you do.” Sebastian wrapped his fingers around my wrists. “You loved me so much so why don’t you deserve to be loved back?”

“B-because.”

“Sh, baby, listen to me.” Sebastian pulled my hands away from my face. “Look at me.” He wiped the tears from my cheeks. “I love you. Nothing in this world is going to change that. Please try to accept that.”

I wasn’t sure I could’ve imagined this was how my night was going to end up. But it was a lot better than I expected. “I love you.” I blubbered. I was too far gone to stop my tears even though I was happy. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head and kissed my forehead. “I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re home.”

He was right. I was home because home was in his arms.


	9. The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. The not-so-jolly trip to visit the Mall Santa

Liliana remembered how happy she was when she found out she was having twins with Sebastian. They already had a son, Adam, who was two when the twins were born. She was even happier when she held their twin boys. They had wisps of Sebastian’s dark hair and Liliana got brief glimpses of his eyes when they looked at her for the first time. She gave them Romanian names, Theodor and Beniamin, because both her and Sebastian were born there.

Motherhood was amazing, but sometimes having three young boys was a nightmare. One of those moments was when Liliana decided she wanted pictures of the boys with Santa at the mall. So, she and Sebastian rounded up four-year-old Adam and the two-year-old twins who their brother had nicknamed Teddy and Beni. It seemed like a great idea while they were making the trip out to the mall. It could even become a little tradition for the family if it went well.

But it didn’t go well. In fact, it went pretty terribly.

You didn’t even make it out of the Uber car before a problem arose. Teddy decided he was done wearing coats. He fussed and wriggled around as Sebastian tried to get his arms in the little jacket. Once that obstacle was done, you walked into the mall and found the line for pictures. It was like everyone in New York had decided on the exact same holiday activity because the line was unbelievably long.

Sebastian gave his wife a look of utter terror. “Lili…” He knew full well the kids hated waiting more than five minutes for something.

“It’ll be okay.” She was a little more optimistic and let Beni and Teddy sit in the dual stroller. “They can handle it.”

Twenty-five minutes in and they were almost halfway through the line. Patience was wearing thin for the boys and Sebastian was doing everything in his power to keep them entertained. But he couldn’t stop the temper tantrum that was bubbling up in Adam. Beni lit the powder keg as he reached over and grabbed his older brother by the hair, yanking him with super toddler strength.

Adam started screaming like a banshee bringing the entire line’s attention on the Stan family.

Sebastian scooped up his eldest son and stepped out of line to try to calm him down. You anxiously watched as he attempted to be firm but ended up practically begging Adam to stop. The little boy had clearly picked up some of his father’s theatrics because his temper tantrums were gut-wrenching. He always acted like he was being mauled to death by a lion, screaming at the top of his lungs and writhing about.

Once Adam relaxed, a frazzled Sebastian walked back to the line. He set his son down and picked up Teddy who was asleep despite his brother’s ear-piercing shouts.

“That was pretty quick,” Liliana remarked in awe.

“Well, I had to bribe him,” Sebastian grumbled and let Adam climbed into the stroller that was a little too small for him. But he seemed happy nonetheless so his parents let him stay.

Thirty-five minutes later and they were next in line. Liliana was so happy she could’ve cried. Then one of the workers dressed as an elf came over.

“Santa’s going to take a five-minute break, he’ll be back soon.” She said.

The smile dropped from Liliana’s face. Sebastian looked devastated. “I’m going to die in this line.” He whispered.

“We’ve waited this long, we’re _not_ leaving without a god damn picture.” His wife hissed. “I refuse to let this line win.”

Five minutes later and they were back on track. Liliana was exhausted but she tried to get her sons excited to go over and see Santa.

“Who’s that, boys? Go say hi to Santa for a picture!” She exclaimed.

Teddy was more than happy to waddle over to the man dressed in the costume. Adam and Beni, on the other hand, were extremely unnerved by the idea of going over. Realistically, Liliana should’ve been glad they were hesitant. She _was_ handing them over to a stranger. But the mother was going to get a picture no matter what.

“It’s okay.” She coaxed.

Beni burst into tears and clung to Sebastian’s leg in fear.

“Plan B.” Sebastian picked up Adam and Beni. He was through with stalling. “We’ll be in the picture too. You guys don’t even have to go near him.” He walked over to stand by Santa and the Christmas decorations.

Liliana stood beside her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. “This is a really bad time to tell you, but I’m pregnant.” She said softly to him.

Sebastian let out a hysterical laugh right as the camera clicked and took the photograph

The picture went on your Christmas card and was the talk of your family. Teddy was sitting pleasantly on Santa’s lap, looking happy to be there. Adam looked mildly cranky and exhausted. Beni was still sobbing and holding onto his father tightly. Sebastian’s face was a mix of petrifying fear and overwhelming joy. Liliana looked a little sheepish, but happy all the same.

Underneath the picture, she wrote, “Dad just found out Baby Number Four is on the way!”


	10. Reach for the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. I’m too short to decorate the top of my Christmas tree, help.

“C’mon…c’mon!” I was practically leaning against the tree, straining on the very tip of my toes on top of the wobbling chair to force the star into place. The ornaments already on the branches were shuddering as I nudged the tree forward so I could reach the top. My arm started to burn from the stretch and I had to give up as I felt the chair almost tipped over.

I was home from university for the winter break. The rest of my family was out shopping while I tried finishing up the tree decorations. I wanted to avoid the mobs of holiday shoppers but I was starting to regret my choices. At barely five feet and four inches, my height was not equipped to reach the top of the tree. I tried standing on a few different chairs but none of them were tall enough to reach and I wasn’t about to make the effort of pulling out the six-foot ladder from the basement.

A bit of sweat coated my forehead, as it had been almost a half an hour since I’d been attempting to get the star on top of our Christmas tree. I was too stubborn to give in though.

Luckily, the doorbell rang giving me a break from the task. I went to the door and opened it.

My already racing heart sped up a notch when I saw the handsome stranger on the doorstep. His eyes were to die for and his hair looked like it was softer than down. A chiseled jaw with a bit of stubble could’ve brought me to my knees if I had no self-control.

He spoke first because I was staring like a dummy at the door. “Hi, I’m Sebastian, the neighbor’s son.” He introduced himself.

“Oh, uh, I’m Leah.” I felt like I was speaking complete gibberish to him.

His smile made my legs feel like jelly and I was sure my face was turning pink. “My mom wanted me to bring this over for your mom.” He said and I realized I hadn’t even noticed he was holding a plate covered in tin foil. “They’re cookies.”

“Thank you…um, my mom’s not here but you can come in,” I said and let him come in from the cold.

“Thanks.” He passed by me and I caught a whiff of his intoxicating scent.

I bit my tongue from sighing. I concluded that he was basically a dream on legs. Then I realized how tall he was…tall enough to reach the top of that damn tree. “This is going to sound weird but can I ask a favor?”

He put the cookies on the kitchen counter and glanced over his shoulder. He shrugged and nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m too short to reach the top of the tree and it’s driving me crazy. Do you mind seeing if you could get it?” I asked.

He gave me another smile that made me feel dizzy. “Yeah, no problem.” He took off his shirt and I did my best not to check out the rest of his body. I mean for fuck’s sake I felt like I was creeping on the poor guy.

“My dad always gets a tree that’s taller than necessary.” He followed me into the living room and I gave him the star.

“Yeah, that’s some tree.” Sebastian nodded with a chuckle. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to reach…” But he tried his best to stretch up and reach. His shirt lifted and I could see his ab muscles. My face flushed even more and I averted my eyes.

After a few tries, he gave up. “I could probably lift you and that might be enough to reach.” He offered.

The mere idea of him touching me was enough to put my stomach in knots. “Yeah…okay.” I swallowed and took the star for him.

He looked a little shy as he held out his arms. “I could just-I could lift you from your hips.”

“Okay.” I was slowly starting to lose my vocabulary as he wrapped his arms around my hips and hoisted me up like I barely weighed a thing. I could feel his arms flex as he practically held me up on his shoulder.

I leaned forward and shakily got the star in place. “There!” I exclaimed proudly.

Sebastian laughed and slowly lowered me back to the ground.

I faced him, just inches from his body. “Thank you. I definitely couldn’t have done it by myself.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He gazed at me. His gray-blue eyes reflect the twinkling lights from the tree beside us. “Glad to help.”

I found myself being caught in the moment to be too self-conscious like I usually was.

“Would you…I know it’s the holidays but…do you want to maybe get coffee this weekend?” He asked timidly.

It was strange to see such a gorgeous guy being hesitant. There was no way he had trouble getting dates.

“Yes!” I said a little too eagerly. “I mean…yeah.” I tried to gain control of my excitement. “That would work.”

He smiled warmly. “Okay, cool. I’ll leave you my number then, let me know what time works.”

“Sure, sure, cool.” I echoed feeling like fireworks were coursing through my blood. It was for sure, a Christmas miracle.


	11. Side of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Oh look, my water just broke on Christmas Eve

It was late Christmas Eve as Sebastian was driving upstate with his wife. Alex was heavily pregnant with their first child and past her due date. It made Sebastian nervous to travel but she didn’t want to miss Christmas with her family. She purposefully didn’t tell him about the slight cramps she was feeling that felt similar to contractions. But she assumed it was just Braxton Hicks.

They drove down the dark, nearly empty highway. There was a small dusting of snow but the roads were safe, relieving some of Sebastian’s anxiety.

The peace wouldn’t last though as Alex felt a sharp ache in her abdomen. She let out an ‘oof’ and suddenly realized her water had just broke.

Sebastian looked over in worry. “What? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Uh…” Alex put a hand on her stomach and took a few deep breaths. “I think the baby is coming.” She tried her best not to send him headfirst into a panic.

“What?” Her husband nearly swerved.

“Keep your eyes on the road!” She exclaimed and reached for her phone. “Fuck…okay. Let me find the nearest hospital. It’ll be okay, we’re going to just drive there and they’ll take care of it.” Short puffs of air exited her mouth as her hands shook over her phone screen. “Here…it’s in fifteen miles.”

“Fifteen?” Sebastian’s knuckles gripped the steering wheel.

“That’s not far, just keep driving.” Alex reclined the seat back and closed her eyes trying to remember the breathing techniques she’d learned. “Don’t speed, we can’t risk getting into an accident.” She warned.

“Fuck, ‘Lex what if we don’t make it in time?” He was way more freaked out.

“Labor can last hours, Seb, we’ll get there in…” Her sentence trailed off into a cry of pain as heavy contractions. “Oh my God, no, she’s coming like right now!” She yelled and grabbed onto the car door.

Sebastian quickly pulled onto the side of the road and grabbed his phone. He dialed 911 and tripped over his words as he tried to explain the situation to the dispatcher. “My wife is pregnant and she, we’re on the side of the road, I don’t know where the nearest hospital is. She’s in labor. She says the baby is coming and I don’t know if we’ll make it to the hospital. I guess we need an ambulance.” He tried to give the best location description as possible and got out of the car. He opened the passenger side door and held out his hands to his wife. “Let’s get you in the back seat so you can lay down.”

Alex held back shouts of pain as she stood up and waddled to the back door. Sebastian helped her lay down as he listened to the dispatcher’s instructions. He rushed to the trunk to grab a blanket, all the while breathing rapidly.

“Sebs…” His wife whimpered nervously.

“Sh, it’s okay, _iubi.”_ Sebastian soothed shakily as he slid off her leggings and covered her lower half with the blanket. “Try to breathe, okay?”

Despite the cold air getting into the car, Alex’s forehead started to coat with sweat as she did her best to breathe deeply. Sebastian held her hand as he repeated calming assurances to her.

A little over five minutes later, the sound of an ambulance siren filled the air and lights danced over the backseat of the car. Sebastian stuck his head out to flag them down.

An EMT came to the door and touched Alex’s knee. “Hi, there, my name’s Demetra. Mind if I check a look to see what’s going on down there?” The young woman’s voice was steady and lighthearted. It helped Alex calm down a little bit and the mother-to-be nodded.

Demetra lifted the blanket and crouched down. “Oh yeah, that baby’s already crowning. Okay, I don’t want to move you so we’re going to deliver the baby here.” She told her and Sebastian. “Dad, why don’t you go around the side and see if you can support her head a little bit.”

Sebastian listened and crawled into the backseat, propping up Alex’s head on his lap. He held her hand and her hair away from her sweaty face.

Alex didn’t hold back as she screamed out the pain. She did her best to listen to Demetra’s coaching and worked through the painful pushing.

“Aaaaand gotcha.” Demetra smiled as she held up a wailing newborn baby. “Here she is.” She loosely wrapped the baby in the blanket. “We’re going to cut the umbilical cord. Don’t worry, we’ve got a clamp so it’ll be safe. We’re going to grab the stretcher so we can get you guys to the hospital.

Both parents were in tears as their daughter rested on Alex’s chest. The newborn quieted down a little bit, resting her small hands against her mother’s skin.

“Look at her,” Sebastian whispered. “She’s perfect.”

“Good morning and happy holidays, Merry Christmas, all that.” Sebastian ran a hand over his tired face. “I just wanted to do a live story to tell you all some good news.” He sat in the driver’s seat of the car, parked outside a small diner near the hospital. “Alex went into labor last night and delivered our daughter on the side of the highway.” He laughed and shook his head. “It was quite an event. We decided to name her Demetra after the EMT who delivered her. We’re so thankful for her, she safely brought our little girl into this world. So Alex is having me get her breakfast while the baby sleeps. Both of them are perfectly healthy and I’m feeling so blessed right now. Anyways, I hope you’re all having a good holiday season, I know this is one I’ll never forget.”


	12. Demon Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. You keep putting the Elf on the Shelf in the worst places just to scare me

Your children loved the little plush elf the second you brought it home. The Elf on the Shelf became a holiday staple in your home. You and your husband Sebastian were sort of ambiguous when it came to holidays. Your mother was Jewish and your father was Christian so growing up, you observed Hanukkah and Christmas. You were keen on spoiling your precious angels, Ariel and Elijah, so you continued the tradition with your husband.

So your Elf on the Shelf was brought out about a week before Hanukkah started. It gave you a big window of time to come up with clever new spots to hide him.

When Ariel was seven and Elijah was three, you were starting to run low on creative ideas. Luckily, your husband sparked your imagination one night after you put the kids to bed.

Sebastian leaned against the counter as he watched you put the elf on top of the refrigerator. “I hate that fucking thing.” He grumbled.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “One, it’s a doll. Two, he has a name.” You reminded him that Ariel had affectionately dubbed the elf, Lovey. 

“It’s got such a weird look on its face.” He grimaced and shook off a shudder as he looked at the elf. “It’s demonic.”

You laughed. “Alright, tough boy. The kids love him and they always behave well because of him.”

Sebastian just shook his head. “I know. It’s just…couldn’t they have made the thing less creepy?” He protested as he started to make his way to your bedroom.

You looked up at Lovey and got a mischievous thought. You grabbed the doll from the refrigerator and decided to put it elsewhere.

“Babe, you coming to bed?” Sebastian called.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

The next morning, you were in the kitchen helping Sebastian make breakfast for the kids.

“Mommy, I haven’t found Lovey.” Ariel came into the kitchen with a pout.

“I’m sure you’ll find him. He’s good at hiding isn’t he?” You cooed and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, _îngera_ _ș.”_ Sebastian smiled at his daughter. “Want some waffles?”

“Eggos.” Ariel nodded and climbed up to sit at the counter.

“Nothing but the absolute best.” He chuckled. Of course, Sebastian would make fresh waffles for his kids but Ariel would only eat the frozen ones with cartoon characters on the box.

You glanced over your shoulder, eager to watch your husband open the freezer.

“God fu-” Sebastian jolted and caught himself from swearing in front of his daughter. He caught his breath and glared at the elf perched on the Eggo box. He glanced up at the top of the fridge and then to you. “I thought you…”

You just gave him an innocent look as you sipped your tea. “What, dear?”

“Never mind,” Sebastian grumbled and shut the freezer. “Lovey’s in the freezer, Ariel.” He told her.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “That’s so funny! Why would he be in there?”

“Yeah, why would he be?” Sebastian gave you another look.

From then on, you wouldn’t let your husband go a day without getting a little mini heart attack because of the elf. You felt a little bad but his reactions were just too funny and you were having fun coming up with the worst possible places to put the doll.

Lovey peeked from behind the coffee machine one day.

The next he was dangling from the ceiling fan in your room.

He made Sebastian nearly scream when you placed him on top of the showerhead.

Another day, you taped Lovey to the inside of the lamp so he would cast an eerie shadow across the bedroom.

You even went so far as to fix suction cups onto the elf’s tiny hands and stick him on the outside of the window so Sebastian would get a nasty fright when he opened the curtains.

By the end of December, Sebastian was hesitant to open any door or drawer in fear of being spooked. Eventually, he begged you to tell him where the thing was so he wouldn’t get scared. You decided to have mercy on him and went back to putting the elf in normal places.

Christmas night you finished up brushing your teeth and opened the bathroom door. The bedroom was dark, unlike minutes before where your husband was reading on the bed with the lamp on.

“Sebastian?” You thought you heard a movement under the bed so you walked over. As you knelt down and Lovey popped out at you from under the bed skirt.

You nearly screamed out loud as you stumbled back in fear. Sebastian’s laughter interrupted your moment of panic and you realized it was a prank. He crawled out from underneath the bed, nearly out of breath from laughter.

You sighed and relaxed your tense muscles. “Alright, I deserved that.”

“Yeah, I think that was enough retribution.” He agreed and tossed the elf aside.

“Truce?”

“Truce.” He smiled and gently guided you back onto the floor to kiss you deeply.

You reached up to touch his cheek as you returned the kiss. When he drew away you smiled. “I really want to burn that thing but I guess we’ll have to wait until the kids stop believing in Santa.”

“Maybe we can drop some heavy hints that magic isn’t real…”

You nudged him. “That’s horrible.”

He laughed and kissed your cheek before helping you up. “I know. But the sooner we get it out of the house, the better.” 

“Mhm…well until then, I have to hide him.” You went to pick up Lovey and put him on one of the kitchen chairs, too tired to think of anything more creative. You returned to bed and curled up with your husband hoping you didn’t have nightmares about the damn elf.


	13. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Best Present Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation of Day 8. It goes back to when Sebastian found out Liliana was pregnant with their first child.

“I have one more gift for you.” Liliana crouched under the Christmas tree to grab the last present for her husband.

Sebastian took a sip of his hot chocolate spiked with a little Baileys. He had offered the same to Liliana but she opted out of the alcoholic addition. “You’ve already spoiled me, what else could you have possibly gotten me?”

Liliana just shrugged and gave him a small smile. She had been itching for nearly a week to give him the present. She wanted to tell him right away. But the present idea seemed a little more special.

“Alright…let’s see what we’ve got here.” Sebastian unwrapped the box and opened it. “What’s this?” He held up the tiny, cotton onesie. It had the words “Team Cap” written on it.

For a moment, Liliana was concerned she had caused her husband’s brain to short-circuit. He just held up the onesie up and stared at it. After a moment of silence, he let out a short laugh and tears started to fill his eyes. “Seriously?” He looked to his wife for confirmation.

Liliana bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, I found out last week.” Her eyes stung with tears as well.

“Oh my God…” He reached over to pull him into his arms still clutching the onesie in his hand. “Oh my God, I’m going to be a father.” He rambled in awe. “I’m going to be a father and you’re going to be a mother. Y-you’re the mother of my child…you’re carrying my child.” His hands cradled her cheeks as he kissed her deeply.

Liliana’s tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they parted, Sebastian’s hands went to touch her abdomen. “This is unreal. I’ve thought about this moment before but I didn’t think it would be so…overwhelming. I mean I’m happy, of course. I just…” He laughed again in disbelief. “It’s so much.”

“I know.” Liliana agreed. “But you’re going to be the perfect father, I know it.” She assured him. “You’re already the perfect husband.”

“God I love you. Best present ever.” He murmured a few inches from her lips before he kissed her again.


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Spending time by the fireplace

It was no wonder you had dozed off a bit. You were nestled in a pile of blankets in pillows in front of a roaring fire. Your boyfriend had you cradled in his strong arms. His fingers grazed over your baby bump. You were entering your second trimester and were starting to get used to being pregnant. You had gotten over morning sickness and mostly had to deal with sleeping more than usual and sore ankles. Sebastian was extremely helpful. He always went to the store to buy your cravings. He rubbed your back or feet if you needed it. Also, he complimented you when you were feeling unattractive because of the pregnancy.

Now you and Sebastian had moved to the suburbs for a bigger space to raise your baby. You remembered looking around for houses and seeing the fireplaces. The idea of cuddling with your boyfriend by the fire when it was cold out was enough to bring you to tears. You’d been a city girl for so long but you were ready to have a family with the man you loved more than anything.

“I thought I was going to have to carry you to bed.” Sebastian chuckled when he noticed you were awake. “You were out like a light. And you’ve been snoring more often ever since you got pregnant.”

You gave him a look. “Ha. Ha. I’m so glad you noticed.”

“Hey, it’s cute. But if you’re tired, I’ll still carry you to bed.”

You whined and cuddled closer to him. “I don’t want to ever move.”

“Okay. So we’ll just stay here forever.” He smiled and rubbed your stomach lovingly. “At least until Junior is born.”

“Oh, yeah. Well someone can deliver them here. Hospitals are gross.”

“You’re funny.” Sebastian laughed and nuzzled your neck. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” You replied softly. “They love you too.” You moved his hand to a spot on your stomach where the baby was kicking.

He sighed contently. “God, that never gets old.” He pressed his fingers against your stomach as the baby punted your insides again. “ _Sufletel.”_ He cooed.

“Are you listening to daddy’s voice?” You smiled warmly and leaned back against Sebastian’s chest.

“I love you and mom so much.” He said to the little foot kicking at him. “But ease up a little, that’s your mama you’re hitting.”

You laughed and shook your head. “It’s okay. They’re just too excited to meet you. They can’t help it.”

Sebastian smiled and kissed your cheek. You both went quiet for a moment, just enjoying the warmth from the fire and each other. The Christmas lights on the tree twinkled softly overhead. Your eyelids felt heavy and drooped. The kicking stopped and you were about to fall asleep again.

“ _Draga mea_ …” Your boyfriend whispered.

“Mhm?” You looked up at him. Your body felt so weighted and you didn’t want to move.

“Will you marry me?”

That made you wake up again. Your eyebrows rose as you looked up. “What?” You perked up immediately.

“Will you marry me?” He asked again. “I mean…we’re already living together and ready to welcome a baby. I guess all that’s left is to get married. If you want to, that is. I know you haven’t really said yes because I’m…rambling.” He winced.

You smiled and pushed yourself up to kiss him. “I love you.” You whispered when you pulled apart. “Of course I’ll marry you, silly man.”

He grinned and held your head in your hands. “You’re so beautiful in every way.” He murmured. “I love you, I love you, and guess what, I love you.”

“Wow, that’s funny because I love you too.”

“Happiest man in the world, right here.” He rested his chin on your shoulder and closed his eyes. “And I’m yours.”

“Well, I’m yours too.”

“This fireplace makes everything seem more magical.” Sebastian laughed and kissed your shoulder.

“Nah, it’s just you. You make my life more magical.”


	15. Coffee for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. One is a barista working on Christmas Day. The other is the lone coffee drinker in the shop.

It was December 25th and Sebastian was still in Greece. He loved the country. Everyone he met was incredibly kind and welcomed him like he was an old friend. But the holidays were starting to make him feel homesick. It was Christmas and he wasn’t in Manhattan bracing against the frigid weather.

With the break from filming, Sebastian decided to take a mini vacation to one of the many islands nestled in the turquoise Mediterranean Sea. He went alone to allow himself to be a little broody over the holidays.

Kaiti was working the unfortunate shift on Christmas Day. She wanted to spend time with her family but she offered to keep the café open just in case the island regulars would want a cup of coffee. As long as the money kept coming in, she’d work. Her family was in a difficult situation. Kaiti’s father left his wife and five kids to go work in London in finances. He sent money and did his best to help his family immigrate into the United Kingdom so they could be together again. Kaiti didn’t blame her father. Alonnisos, the island she was raised on, was beautiful but money was tight. Her father was doing what was best for their family, even if it was hard to be away from him. Now she and her mother were left to raise her four younger siblings alone. But they tried living day by day.

Kaiti had only seen a few customers, those who would always come in. They remarked on her dedication and wished her a happy Christmas before going back to their families. Kaiti realized maybe she was working because it was the first holiday season without her father home. She didn’t want to face reality.

It seemed someone else was on the same page.

Her only customer had been in the café for almost an hour. She didn’t mind because a lot of people came to take advantage of the free Wi-Fi. But she wondered why he was alone on Christmas Day like she was. He had ordered in English, so he was a tourist. But if tourists were on holiday, they usually went with their family.

“Need another cup?” She asked and went to start up the espresso machine.

The dark-haired stranger looked up. “Oh uh…sure.” He stood and dug in his back pocket for his wallet.

“It’s on the house.” Kaiti waved her hand.

“No, that’s okay.” He shook his head and pulled out a few notes.

“I insist.” She smiled.

“Alright, then I’m tipping you.” He stuck the bills in the tip jar and decided to sit at the front counter. The café doubled as a bar. When the time came, Kaiti traded her barista hat in for her bartender hat. Both were very different jobs and she usually preferred making coffee instead of tending to drunken tourists who couldn’t handle their Ouzo.

She laughed and nodded. “Fair enough.”

“I was surprised to see you were open.” He struck up an idle conversation as the espresso machine shuddered to life.

“Extra work pays the bills.” Kaiti shrugged. “I was surprised to actually have people come in.”

“Oh…yeah. I’m kind of being a lonely loser today.” He cracked a goofy smile.

“Do you not celebrate Christmas?” Maybe he was Jewish, she didn’t know.

“No, I do. I’m just here alone.” He explained. “I’m from New York, I’m filming on the mainland.”

“Filming?” She raised an eyebrow and studied his face more closely. “You do look familiar.”

“Don’t worry.” He shrugged. “It’s nice not being recognized.”

“There’s been news about a handsome American actor romping around Greece.” She remembered.

“Probably me…I dunno about the handsome part” He admitted with a cheeky smile. “I do seem a little tamer in the morning, though.”

Kaiti laughed softly and handed him the coffee. “Fair enough.”

“I’m Sebastian.” He introduced himself.

“Kaiti.” She replied as she wiped down the counters. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Sebastian waited for the espresso to cool a bit.

“So you’re from New York? I went to Columbia.”

“Really?” He looked impressed. “What did you study?”

“Management. My parents saved up for the longest time. I had to rely on so many loans. But I had fun. I would’ve tried to get a green card but I had to come back home to help my family.” Kaiti wasn’t shy to tell her story. The actor seemed genuine and good company.

“Would you go back to New York?” He wondered curiously. “If the timing was right?”

“I would love to. It’s very different from Alonnisos but I could make a better life for my family, at least I would try.”

“You seem like a hard worker, I admire that.”

Kaiti smiled. “Thank you.” Her cheeks went a little red.

“So what is Kaiti short for? I’m guessing it’s the Greek equivalent to Katie?”

She nodded. “Ekaterini.”

“I love it.” He murmured and his eyes met hers. “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

Her heart raced. “I uh…thank you. Um…Sebastian is Eastern European, is it not?”

“Yeah, I was born in Romania.” He told her. “So, I know what it’s like to be raised in sort of a shitty economy.” He shrugged. “But it’s all about attitude.”

“Hm, I like that.” She agreed. “It’s not easy. Though, I guess you’ve made a name for yourself.” She decided to make herself a coffee to enjoy with the conversation.

“Call it luck.”

“I call it hard work.”

Sebastian’s blue-gray eyes watched her with fondness. “Well, if you find your way back to New York, you can always call me up.” He offered.

“I’d like that.” Kaiti checked her watch then glanced outside. The sloped streets were empty and she surmised there wouldn’t be any more business for the rest of the day. “Do you want to come spend Christmas with my family?” She asked.

“Oh, no I couldn’t intrude.” He shook his head.

“It’s not intruding. No one should be alone today.”

He smiled. “That’s sweet but really…”

“C’mon, my mom’s making pork and baklava. You’d be a fool to pass up on her cooking.” She coaxed.

He laughed. “Alright, alright.” He agreed. “That would be amazing. Honestly, this country is so hospitable. I wish I could take that home with me.”

“Yeah, New Yorkers are sort of rude.” Kaiti agreed as she started to close up the café.

“Sort of?” He laughed and stood up.

“You’re not.” She met his eyes again.

“Maybe I should just stay here. Live the island life.”

Kaiti counted up the register and turned off the lights once everything was wiped down. “I bet you would miss acting.” She grabbed her coat and went outside, Sebastian following.

“Probably.” He nodded and stood beside her as she locked up. “I’ve been doing it for so long.”

“It gets too quiet here during the offseason. Though, I prefer it to the tourists coming in and being obnoxious.” She led him down the cobblestone path that wound through the houses all built on the steep peak of the mountain. Trellises covered the narrow road with ivies and grape vines. A few stray cats skittered away as they passed by.

“I can imagine that’s not fun. I guess Manhattan’s easy because tourists are there year round and you learn to ignore them. It’s easier if you don’t work in the service industry.”

Kaiti nodded and stopped at her family’s house. “Watch your step.” She instructed as she stepped down to get to the front door. “Mind the mess, my siblings are hellions sometimes.”

Sebastian chuckled. “That’s alright. I’m an only child so I wish I had siblings.”

“You might change your mind after meeting them.” She warned and opened the door.

“ _Ekaterini? Is that you? You’re home so early.”_ Kaiti’s mother called from the kitchen, full of the heavenly scent of spices.

“ _Yes, mama. I brought a visitor to join us.”_

“ _I hope it’s a wealthy husband!”_

Kaiti’s cheeks flushed red and she scoffed in embarrassment.

“What? What did she say?” Sebastian asked.

The young woman was so glad he didn’t speak Greek. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Sometimes I hate my family

“Hey, _draga mea._ How was dinner?” Sebastian’s voice was so comforting over the phone.

I grimaced as I violently kicked off my heels and shut the door tightly. “How do you think it went? It’s not even six thirty and I’m already home because I couldn’t take any more of it.”

“Yeah, I kind of assumed you were going to have a rough time.” My boyfriend sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“You’re working, plus you’re so lucky you could miss it,” I grumbled and made a beeline to my room to get out of my dress. The holidays always meant going through an unpleasant dinner with my family. They were strict Catholics and disapproved of some of my behaviors, mainly being bisexual.

“Do you want to talk about it or want to want until I get back?” He offered. Unfortunately for me, my biggest support was in Los Angeles working. Sebastian and I had been dating for a little over two years. He had met my family before but they were nothing but sweet to him. Of course, I knew they were most likely talking about him behind our backs though. No one was safe from criticism.

“I kind of want to vent now,” I admitted. “Only if you’re not busy though.”

“Of course. I’m free for the rest of the day, so have at it, I’m all ears.” I could hear him relaxing back on a couch or in his hotel bed.

I sighed heavily and sat on the edge of my bed, tugging off my nylons. “Well, they didn’t waste any time with commenting on my sexuality,” I grumbled. “My aunt was like, ‘oh Izzy, aren’t you so glad you got over that phase of yours?’ So I asked what she meant and she said something about my ‘lesbian phase’.”

“Oh God…”

“Oh yeah, she said those exact words. I told her I was never lesbian, I was bisexual and I still am.”

“Good for you,” Sebastian said gently. “At least you stood up for yourself.”

“She doesn’t get it though,” I complained. “She kept going off that bisexuality wasn’t really a thing and I was dating a man so it doesn’t matter!”

“You know that’s not true though. You know your sexuality and you’re comfortable with it. Their ignorance doesn’t change that.”

“I know that but I feel like she gets worse every single year.” I pulled on one of Sebastian’s t-shirts and flopped back on my bed.

“People like that hate change and hate things they don’t understand. You’re beautiful and confident with yourself so that scares them. Isabel, you are so much better than they are because you’re true to yourself. Please don’t let their insecurities bring you down.” 

I started to feel less tense as I listened to his comforting words. “You always make things better.” I murmured lovingly.

He chuckled softly. “How about next year, we conveniently go on vacation so we can’t make it to the dinner?” He offered.

“That sounds good. What about the year after that?”

“We’ll go somewhere new. It’ll be a tradition to avoid your family during the holidays.”

We laughed softly and I bit my lip. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Izzy. I’ll be back in a few days though and we’ll get to celebrate the holidays the right way.” He promised. “None of that homophobic shit.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Get some rest, I’ll be home before you know it.”


	17. Christmas/Hanukkah Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. We’re teenagers living in a mostly Christian community, but I’m Jewish and feel left out during the holidays.

There was a soft knock on Bri’s door on the morning of the 25th. The rest of her community was indoors celebrating Christmas, but she lived in one of the few Jewish households in the area. So it was just another December day, especially since Hanukkah was already over.

Bri didn’t mind being Jewish. She was raised to be proud of her religion and heritage. But it wasn’t always fun when Christmas was shoved down her throat during winter break. Plus her friends were always so busy at the end of December so the break was usually pretty boring. The town was usually dead on the 24th and 25th so there wasn’t much to go do. Sometimes Bri’s family would bring her and her brother into the city for a fun day. But the snow was too bad to travel anywhere far.

“Yeah?” Bri called when she heard the knock. She assumed it was her mother or maybe her father coming to bribe her into doing a puzzle or baking with them.

Her door opened and her best friend (and crush since freshman year) stuck his head in. The tall, dark-haired boy smiled. “Hey, your mom said you were up here,” Sebastian said gently.

“Sebs…hey.” Bri was suddenly hyper-aware of her sloppy bun, ratty sweatpants, and makeup-free face. She sat up quickly and cleared her throat. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you celebrating with your family?”

“Yeah, I opened my presents but we aren’t really doing anything until dinner.” The senior explained. “D’you mind if I come in?”

“Sure.” Bri nodded.

Sebastian had been her friend ever since they met towards the end of middle school. Back then he was the brunt of a lot of people’s teasing. He had a thick Eastern European accent and had a full, baby face. Bri didn’t care. She saw how sweet he was and offered companionship. Over time they fell for each other and it was pretty clear to anyone who spent more than five minutes with them.

Now he was taller, his accent had faded, and he began working out. Once those changes kicked in, the girls at school were starting to take notice of him. But Sebastian only had eyes for Bri.

“So I was thinking we could go see a movie but it’s closed today.” He winced. “I guess I shoulda checked beforehand.” He sat down next to her on her bed. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in her room before. They’d often spent afternoons studying together, listening to music on Bri’s stereo.

“That’s okay.” She smiled.

Sebastian rested back and looked up at the ceiling. “Is there something else you wanted to do?” He wondered. “My mom said you and your family could come over for dinner.”

“My mom would actually like that.” Bri nodded. Georgeta and Ruth were good friends and their families got together so well. “I have a present for you though.” She reached under her bed to pull out a wrapped present.

“Hey, you already got me a present.” Sebastian reminded her.

It was true, they had exchanged gifts when he came to celebrate Hanukkah with Bri’s family. Sebastian had gotten her a necklace with a music note charm and Bri had given him a book that listed the greatest movies of all time.

“Well, that was a Hanukkah present.” She shrugged and handed him the gift.

“But I…” Sebastian pouted. “I didn’t know we were exchanging Christmas presents, I didn’t get you anything else.” He admitted.

“Your presence is enough of a present.” She gave him a sly smile.

He laughed and shook his head. “I still have to make it up to you.”

“You don’t but fine.”

Sebastian unwrapped the gift and smiled. “Wow, look at this.” He unraveled the scarf. “Did you knit this?” He asked.

She smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, you said you kept meaning to get a scarf so I decided…” Her cheeks turned red when she realized he was gazing at her. “If you don’t like it then…”

“Are you kidding? I love it.” He carefully folded the scarf and placed it beside him. “Alright, I know what I can give you. But it’s sort of a gift to myself too.”

“What?” Bri looked confused.

Sebastian didn’t answer with words. Instead, he leaned over and touched her cheek. Electricity shot through his fingertips through Bri’s toes as she realized what was happening. It was something she’d been wishing for since freshman year so she moved closer to him to let him know she was okay with it.

Sebastian seemed nervous because he’d never done it before, but followed through nonetheless because he’d been longing to kiss her for years. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was awkward for a bit, they were both new to it so they took their time trying to figure out what worked and where to put their hands. But they fell into it eventually and Bri felt like she was going to faint from being so light headed.

After what seemed like hours, they parted and looked at each other breathlessly.

“You wanna go out with me?” Sebastian whispered sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Bri nodded eagerly and went to kiss him again. It was hands down the best December 25th she’d ever had.


	18. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. We drank too much at the office party and now I’m blurting out my deepest secrets to you.

You really only drank during the holidays. You _only_ drank champagne on New Years. But now you were on your second glass along with a shot of tequila.

You were a high-ranking executive for a company in Manhattan. It wasn’t an easy position to get to but your hard work paid off. Around the holidays you got the opportunity to relax and celebrate your successes. Now you were a few drinks in and not acting your usual professional self. Everyone else was pretty drunk too so it didn’t really matter. In fact, it was pretty fun, especially when the CEO of your company started to take notice of you. You and Sebastian were friendly and had been for a very long time. Both of you were extremely busy and didn’t have much time to get to know one another. It seemed like the office party would be that breaking point.

“Wait, wait okay. Let’s ride to the top floor and then the bottom and then back up again.” You slumped to the floor of the elevator and giggled. Your feet ached from the stupid heels you were wearing and your dress was started to ride up your thighs. But you were having the time of your life with your boss.

Sebastian cracked up and shook his head as the elevator doors slid shut. “What about that scene from Elf?”

“No, that’ll be boring and take too long. Top to bottom and back again. Or no wait…is that what I said before? I can't remember.” You weren’t sure what you were saying anymore.

The elevator started to descend to the bottom floor and Sebastian sat down beside you. He loosened his tie a little and smiled. “You’re a lot more fun during parties.” He remarked.

“Rude.” You giggled and shook your head. “It’s the alcohol, plus I like being professional. You’re more fun too.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess. Well, it’s fun to spend time with you.” Sebastian smiled and watched the floor number change.

“We don’t spend enough time together.” You blurted. “’Cause I really like you but you’re my boss.” You shrugged.

“So?” He looked over at you. “That’s not against the rules or anything. It’s my company.”

You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him. “I really like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re super cute. I mean not cute but…like hot.” You giggled and paused when you realized you were talking out loud. “Wait no I mean…”

Sebastian looked surprised. “Wow, okay. You’re not just saying that because of drinking right?” He asked. 

“I think I’ve wanted to say it for a long time.” You looked down at your hands and smiled. “Well, okie dokie. Now I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be.” Sebastian reached over and touched your knee. “I really like you too. I didn’t want to come on strong though. So…no need to be embarrassed.”

“You like me?” Your eyes opened wide. “Really?”

He shrugged and looked a little shy. “I guess I’m sort of a hardass sometimes. I dunno, maybe.”

“I don’t think so. You have a nice ass though.” You blurted.

Sebastian laughed and his cheeks turned red. “Man, you’re funny when you drink. Maybe next weekend, after the holidays, let’s go out to dinner. I know a really great place and awesome food.”

“So, a date?” You asked hopefully. It didn’t matter if you were drunk, you had wanted Sebastian to ask you out for years.

“Yeah, unless you don’t want it to be a date?” His gray eyes sparkled slightly with the same hope you were feeling in your heart.

“No, I do. Of course, I do. You’ve always been so nice to me and treat me with respect.” You shifted over closer to him and rested your cheek on his shoulder. “You’ve treated me like a person instead of a ‘working woman’ or whatever. All you care about is how good of a worker I am.”

Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, allowing you to lean against him completely. “Well you’re damn good at your job, that’s all that matters.” He murmured and the doors slid open at the lobby of their building. “Back to the top?”

You smiled. “Yeah, only if you kiss me.”

He chuckled and reached over to kiss you softly.


	19. Sleeping Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. You don’t like holiday music, but I love it

“Here comes Santa Claus…here comes Santa Claus…”

Sebastian groaned and turned over on his side. “You’re killing me, babe.” He grumbled.

Catherine smiled but continued to hum the Christmas song to their two-week-old baby girl. She sat up in bed nursing her daughter as Sebastian was taking his time waking up for the morning.

“She likes it.” His wife argued.

“I’m pretty sure you could sing anything to her and she would still like you,” Sebastian replied and reached over to gently touch his daughter’s toes. He laughed softly. “I still can’t get over how little she is.”

“She’s growing though.” Catherine smoothed Olivia’s dark hair back. “And she’s starting to look more like her dada, isn’t she?” She cooed.

“Noooo, stay small forever.” Sebastian sat up and offered to take Olivia once she was done nursing.

“I don’t really want to change diapers for the rest of my life.” Catherine pointed out as she stood up.

Her husband lightly burped their daughter while she got dressed. In the quiet moments, Catherine started to sing again.

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…”

“It’s too early, especially after this monkey kept us up all night.” Sebastian sighed and let Olivia rest on his stomach. Her eyes slid closed, satisfied and tired after nursing. He smiled and rested a hand on her back to support her. She nodded off without problem with his steady heartbeat and breathing.

Catherine came out of the bathroom humming to her self.

“Cate, she’s sleeping.” Sebastian hushed her.

His wife obliged and crept over to see her little angel fast asleep. “You’re just using her to get me to stop singing.” She whispered.

“Yes because you know I can’t stand Christmas music.” He pecked her lips. “Respect the sleeping baby.”

“When she wakes up I’m just going to start singing again,” Catherine informed him and kissed his forehead. “So get ready, Stan.”

“Mrs. Stan, you’re lucky you’re so darn beautiful.” He sighed and looked at his daughter fondly. “Mama’s crazy.” He murmured and watched his precious daughter sleeping soundly.


	20. One Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. I burst out into tears when I opened your gift and you’re genuinely worried (This is a continuation of day 10)

“Look at that silly girl!” Sebastian laughed as Demetra waddled through the sea of wrapping paper with a bow on her forehead. The one-year-old giggled and toddled over to Sebastian, falling onto his chest. “You look like a little unicorn!” He lifted her up in the air.

“Uh oh, Demi, is dada bench pressing you again?” Alex smiled as she returned from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate. It was Christmas Eve and also Demetra’s first birthday. Alex and Sebastian had already thrown their daughter a party for her birthday so family and friends could come without worrying about the holidays. Now they were just celebrating together. Demetra had already ripped open her presents with the help of Sebastian. She had a boatload more to open the next morning for Christmas. Alex’s husband insisted that they were spoiling her.

Sebastian was a hopeless romantic. He was absolutely smitten with Alex after meeting her and fell in love the second he saw Demetra. He woke up every day so thankful to have his little family. He hated seeing his two girls cry so he spoiled them both to no end. Even though Alex warned him that he might be creating a monster once Demetra was old enough to realize she could get whatever she wanted. But it was fun to see the infant’s face light up when she got a new toy. Still, it never compared to the special bond Sebastian and Demetra had.

“Hey, I have to stay fit through the holidays. I plowed through those cookies you made.” Sebastian grinned and lowered Demetra to kiss her cheeks a few dozen times making her giggle.

“I noticed.” Alex smiled and sat down on the floor. The living room was a mess. Wrapping paper from the presents covered the floor and Demetra’s new toys were strewn everywhere.

Sebastian sat up and rested Demetra on his lap. “I have a present for you, _iubi.”_ He said and reached over to give his wife a small gift.

“For me? Before Christmas?” She smiled and snuggled up next to him and her daughter.

“Mama.” Demetra held out her pudgy hands.

“Hi, my love.” Alex kissed her forehead. “Are you excited for Santa to bring you more presents?” She cooed and started to open the wrapped box.

Inside the box was a framed picture. Alex gasped softly and put a hand to her mouth. “Is that…”

Sebastian smiled but he grew a little concerned when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. “Lex…are you okay?” He wrapped an arm around her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just…I’ve never seen this picture before. Where did you find it?” The picture was of Alex, Sebastian, and the paramedic who delivered their daughter. They were in the hospital room just after Demetra had been delivered. None of them were looking at the camera because they didn’t know someone was taking a picture. Demetra was sitting beside the hospital bed, holding their little girl. Sebastian had an arm wrapped around Alex as they both looked on. It was such a precious moment after such a chaotic delivery at the side of the highway.

“I got in contact with Demetra, the EMT. I sent her pictures of Demi and she was so happy to see how big she’d gotten. Then she said a nurse had taken the picture and gave it to her. She sent it to me and I thought it was pretty special.” He explained and gently used his thumb to wipe away his wife’s tears.

“It’s perfect.” Alex sniffled. “I love it.”

“Mama.” Demetra yawned and rested against Sebastian’s chest.

“Look, baby, that’s you.” She murmured. “Oh my goodness, I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.” Sebastian kissed her hair and held her and his daughter close.


	21. What in the World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Mixed up gifts

You were surprised to see a little, wrapped package next to your door. You didn’t have many friends in Manhattan because you had just moved there from California. Plus you were planning to see your family for the holidays so they wouldn’t have to send you gifts.

Without glancing at the nametag on the top, you opened the gift. There was a brief moment of confusion when you saw a package of condoms. “Huh…” You whispered to yourself and took the time to look for the name.

To: Ben

From: Sebastian

Oh…that would be the reason for the confusion. You suddenly felt guilty that you had torn open a present without looking for a card or anything.

“Sebastian…” You went down to the lobby to the mailboxes. You glanced over the names before you found Sebastian’s name over his apartment number. It turned out he was one floor above you. So, you traveled back upstairs and found his door.

After knocking, someone came to the door. It was a little embarrassing but you had to be honest with the man.

But when he opened the door, you became even more nervous because he was drop-dead gorgeous.

“Oh uh…hi. I’m your downstairs neighbor and you left this at my door. I think you just got the wrong door and I just opened it without seeing the name.” You felt your cheeks redden as you handed him the unwrapped present.

Sebastian looked appalled. “Oh shit.” He laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. "I’m so sorry about that.” He took the condoms from her. “He’s a friend of mine and he’s been keeping me up because of...he…” He winced. “Yeah, it was just a joke.”

“No, I totally get it. I think he’s my neighbor and I know what you’re talking about. I think maybe you should get him a new bed frame for a present instead.” Now that the initial discomfort was over, you could both laugh about it.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He flashed you a handsome smile. “Did you move in recently, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Oh yeah, I just moved to the city from LA.” You told him your name.

“Huh, you seem familiar. Do you work in movies?” He leaned against the doorframe as he studied your face.

“Yeah, I’m a producer. Have we met before?” You wondered and realized he _did_ look familiar.” 

“We’ve probably crossed paths. I’m an actor.” He shrugged casually.

You mulled over his name for a moment. “Yeah, we’ve probably met before I’ve been in the industry since I got out of college. But it’s nice to meet you again.” You smiled.

He nodded and his face was genuinely bright and interested. “Same here. I hope to see you around.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you couldn’t pull your eyes away from his. “You can see me whenever I’m not busy.” Your coy answer sparked a bit of mischief in his eyes.

“Saturday night?”

“Will you remember my door to come pick me up?” You teased.

“If Ben answers I’ll just try another one.” He chuckled. “Eight?”

“I’ll be waiting.”


	22. Red=Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. My younger sibling (Niece) saw you wearing red and instantly thought you were Santa and oh…boy you’re attractive

“Aunt Kitty, Santa wears red right?”

“Yeah, sport, Santa wears red.” Katherine smiled at her niece. They walked through the mall together while shopping for Katherine’s older sister. It was close to Christmas so the mall was packed with people. Nicola was a rambunctious six-year-old who ran circles around her parents. But she was adorable and Katherine loved her. She had no children of her own, mostly due to the fact that she hadn’t had a long-term relationship in a long time. It was fun to be Aunt Kitty though; it made her wish for a family of her own. But she needed a boyfriend first.

“He has reindeers,” Nicola said with a smile.

“Yes, he does.” Katherine squeezed her little hand. “You’re so smart.” She cooed.

“Aunt Kitty, look!” The little girl tugged from her grip and dashed off into the crowd.

Panic struck Katherine when Nicola vanished among the people in the blink of an eye. “Nicola!” She yelled and tried to chase after her. “Excuse me, sorry.” The woman pushed her way to try to anxiously find her niece. “Nicola!”

“Aunt Kitty, look!”

Relief washed over her when she saw her niece near the fountain near a man in a maroon colored sweater. “Nicola, you can’t run away like that!” Katherine rushed over to her breathlessly.

“Sorry, she just ran over to me.” The man explained. “Is she your daughter?”

“No, she’s my niece.” She grabbed her niece’s shoulder to pull her to her side again. “I’m sorry, she’s adventurous.”

“Aunt Kitty, it’s Santa!” Nicola insisted. “Santa, I want a puppy, you _have_ to bring me a puppy!”

Katherine sighed and shook her head. “No sweetie…”

“A puppy?” The man smiled warmly. “What kind of puppy do you want?”

Nicola was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. “A puppy with spots!”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He chuckled. “You know puppies are a big responsibility right?”

“I know. I can handle it, geez.” Nicola rolled her eyes like her mother sometimes did.

“Alright, small fry, here’s a penny. Go right to the edge of the fountain to go make a wish.” Katherine dug through her wallet to give the little girl a penny. “I’ll be watching you so don’t wander off.”

“Okay!” Nicola rushed over to the fountain.

“She’s funny.” The man smiled.

“Yeah, and really good at giving me a heart attack.” Katherine sighed. “Thank you for not letting her run off again. I’m sorry she thinks you’re Santa.”

“No, it’s alright. Is she going to get a dog though, I might’ve gotten her hopes up.” He winced.

“My sister’s pregnant again so I don’t think she wants a six-year-old, a puppy, and a newborn. It’s okay though, she’s getting a stuffed dog.”

“Well you’ve got to start somewhere, right?”

Katherine laughed softly. “I guess so.”

“I’m Sebastian.” He reached out to shake her hand.

“Yeah, you kind of look familiar. Weird question, but are you an actor?” She shook his hand and made sure to keep an eye on her niece.

He nodded shyly. “Yeah, I am.”

“Sorry, I’m sure you get that a lot.” Katherine didn’t want to intrude on his privacy. “I mean you’re just a regular guy.”

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m Santa Claus or anything.” He replied playfully.

“You’re cute.” She said as Nicola ran back to them. “Would I be able to see your girlfriend in the tabloids?” She cocked her head to the side.

He smirked. “I’m single.” 

“Hm…interesting,” Katherine said innocently.

“Where are we going now?” Nicola asked impatiently.

“Yeah, honey, I’m just giving Santa my number to keep in touch about your presents,” Katherine said and pulled out her phone.

Sebastian looked a bit surprised. “Yeah, okay, we’ll need to talk a lot to discuss presents.” He agreed. “So yeah, let’s exchange numbers.”


	23. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Our eldest child brings their new girlfriend/boyfriend to Christmas

“Sebs, are you almost ready? Demi and her boyfriend are almost here.” Alex rapped on the bedroom door. Her husband had been taking his sweet time getting ready for Christmas Eve dinner.

Sebastian groaned and opened the door. “I’m sick.”

“You’re not sick.”

“Lex, she’s only nineteen, she shouldn’t have a serious boyfriend.” He protested. “I don’t want him coming here and acting like he’s a part of the family.”

She tilted her head and gave him a look. “Sebastian, you know that’s not the case. Demi says he’s a sweetheart; she’s not the kind of girl to just fall in love with any guy.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, but I’m going to give him a hard time.” He decided and walked out of the bedroom.

“No, you said you wouldn’t!” Alex nudged him. “C’mon, Sebs, she’s already nervous enough bringing him.”

He scrunched up his nose like a spoiled child. “Fine, I’m going to drink though.”

“I only got two bottles of wine.”

“Fuck.”

Demetra walked into the home she was raised in, her tall but shy boyfriend, Aaron followed her. “Mom, dad?” She called and shook off the snowflakes from her coat.

“Here.” Aaron helped her slip out of her coat. His hands shook slightly with worry.

Demetra noticed and turned to face him. “You don’t have to be nervous.” She said gently. She reached up to unravel his scarf from his neck. Before she pulled it off, she tugged him close to kiss him.

“ _Ahem.”_

Demi and Aaron looked up as her parents entered the room. Sebastian looked none too pleased to see his only child kissing someone he didn’t know.

The college students pulled away and Demi went to hug her parents. “Hi mom, hi dad.”

“Hi, baby girl! Happy birthday, love!” Alex squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek. “How was the drive, not too bad?”

“Nope, it was totally fine. Uh so, this is Aaron.” Demi was a little breathless with anticipation as she stood back to introduce her boyfriend of almost a year. “Aaron, this is my mom, Alex, and my dad, Sebastian.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Aaron.” Alex hugged him too.

“You too, Mrs. Stan. Thank you for having me for the holidays.” He replied politely.

“Of course!”

Sebastian kept a hard face as he shook Aaron’s hand with a little extra force. “It’s nice to have you over, Aaron.”

“Thank you, sir.” The lanky boy almost crumbled under his intense handshake.

“Dad.” Demi pulled her boyfriend away and gave her dad an equally tough look.

“Are you two hungry? Dinner’s almost ready.”

The meal started off okay. Sebastian relaxed a little when he found Aaron was actually very polite and seemed to really care for Demetra. Halfway through dinner, Demetra showed off the necklace Aaron had gotten her for her birthday.

“It’s beautiful, Aaron, you’ve got a good eye,” Alex said as she examined the lotus flower pendant on a silver chain.

“She actually pointed it out to me a few times.” He chuckled. “I would’ve been hopeless if I tried to pick out something on my own.” He admitted.

“Sebastian’s the same way.” Alex smiled at her husband. “I basically pick out my own Christmas presents, he just buys them.”

“Hey, I don’t hear you complaining.” He returned a loving smile and kissed the top of her hair. “Aaron, is Demi turning into her mother? Overly fond of expensive jewelry?”

The young man laughed and shook his head. “I mean she likes diamonds but she’s also really skilled at couponing.”

“So I can save money for diamonds.” Demi teased.

“Well she’s been spoiled her entire life, it’s a wonder she’s frugal.” Alex sighed. “You can thank Sebastian for that one.”

Demi beamed. “Dad knows I’m worth it.”

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” Sebastian said firmly. “You’re not a spoiled brat, she’s grateful.”

“Yeah, she’s taken me to some of her volunteer work this month. She did a lot with the homeless shelter and got her dorm to donate for homeless teens.” Aaron nodded. “She’s really caring.” The two locked eyes and shared tender smiles.

Sebastian reached for his wife’s hand. He could finally relax a little and be assured that his daughter’s boyfriend could be a keeper.

“Aaron, did Demi tell you about how she was born?” He piped up.

“Oh, dad, not that story again.” His daughter begged.

“It’s your birthday! So we were going to her grandparents’ house and it was snowing. Alex was _very_ pregnant and suddenly…”


	24. Constanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. We’ve been best friends forever and the holidays have always been special to us. Now your family is moving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a little older than when he actually left Romania. I think he left when he was like eight? I forget.

“ _I don’t understand.”_

Sebastian burrowed his hands in his pockets. It was hard for the fifteen-year-old to look at his best friend. “ _My mom and I finally have enough to get to America.”_ He answered quietly. “ _We’re leaving as soon as we can.”_

Mirela’s eyes filled up with tears. “Sebastian…”

He swallowed and nodded. “ _I know. I’m sorry.”_

She hugged him close and buried her head in the crook of his neck. “ _What am I going to do without you?”_ She whispered quietly in their native tongue. “ _It’s the holidays, we-we have never spent the holidays apart.”_

Sebastian and Mirela had grown up together in Constanta. Their mothers were both single and were very close. Each year the families spent Christmas together. The two had grown up together and were inseparable. But Georgeta wanted a better life for her son and did everything she could to get them both to New York. Sebastian had big dreams that Romania couldn’t grant him.

Mirela couldn’t take that away from him.

So they parted ways before Christmas arrived. Sebastian and his mother found themselves in New York and he worked his ass off to be the actor he always wanted to be. He and Mirela tried keeping in touch but it was tough pre-smartphones. So they lost contact for almost two decades.

Feeling slightly sentimental, Sebastian and his mother returned to Constanta for the holidays. His home city had changed significantly after communist rule but there were still things he remembered. Christmas Eve, Sebastian took a walk out in the early morning to see the sunrise. He found himself traveling to the large Cazino building by the shore’s edge. He leaned up against the metal railing and stared out over the Black Sea.

Brief memories of going to the beach with his best friend flashed through his memories. They searched for sea creatures among the rocky shore and created castles in the sand.

There was a sound beside him as a woman walked up to the fence a few feet away from him. Her dark hair, stunning blue eyes, and tanned features looked familiar to him.

“Mirela?” Sebastian prayed it was her. Not only because he didn’t want to accidentally spook a stranger, but he had missed her for years and years.

But she turned and met his gaze. Her face melted into realization and joy. “Sebastian.” Her mouth opened in shock.

“Hey…” He laughed and went over to her.

“Oh my God, it’s been so long!” She hugged her childhood friend tightly.

“I know, I-I was thinking about you but I wasn’t sure I’d ever find you again.” He hugged her back.

“I sort of knew you were around. I saw your movies.” She smiled sheepishly and looked up at his familiar blue-gray eyes. “But I didn’t think you would remember me.”

“Of course I would.” He started to get lost in how beautiful she’d become. “H-how’ve you been?”

“Good…I moved to London for University. I’ve been working in finances since I graduated. So I've been doing pretty well, not a lot to complain about.” She said. 

“That’s great. You look great.” He smiled. “So, I guess you were feeling nostalgic too?”

“Well, I come back to visit my mom for the holidays, she still lives in the same apartment,” Mirela answered.

“No kidding.”

“I tried getting her a nicer place but she wants to stay near her friends.” She shrugged and sighed. “She’s just as stubborn as ever.”

He laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I remember. Well, I’ll have to let my mom know, she’ll want to see her.”

“She’d love that.”

The two gazed at each other in disbelief. They had finally crossed paths again after so many years.

“How’s your Romanian, Mr. Hollywood?” Mirela teased. “You’ve lost your accent.”

“And you sound like you were born in the UK.” He retorted playfully like they were teenagers again.

She laughed. “ _I missed you.”_

_“Christmas was never the same without you.”_

“ _Well, you are home now.”_

_“Merry Christmas.”_

_“Merry Christmas, Sebs.”_


	25. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. A walk in the park turns into a holiday trip to the ER

It seemed like every time you went out to do something simple, you ended up having a wild day. Your relationship with Sebastian was a good example. You went out to get lunch during your break and accidentally ran into Sebastian Stan, spilling a soda all over him. At the moment you were mortified but it led to your long-term relationship. So if given the opportunity, you’d do it a million times.

About three years into your relationship, you and Sebastian moved in together. It was your first holiday season together and you were both in the festive mood. The weather had been fairly mild and the sun was out so you decided to go for a walk.

You ventured to Central Park, hand in hand, talking about the gifts you’d gotten for your families. Then out of nowhere, Sebastian hit an ice patch on the pathway and fell face first onto the pavement. You did your best to keep him upright but he was all muscles and not easy to pull up.

“Sebs!” You knelt down to help him.

“Fuck.” Sebastian sat up and clutched his face.

“Oh my God.” You winced at the sight of blood. “Oh…my God that’s a lot of blood.” Even though it was his injury, you couldn’t stand seeing the sight of blood. You felt your head start to spin.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Your boyfriend unraveled his scarf and pressed it to his nose. “I’m okay. Are you going to faint?”

“No. C’mon let’s get you to the emergency room. Your nose might be broken or you could have a concussion.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian assured you. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You stood up and the world seemed to tip out from under you. Splotches of black crowded your eyesight and you toppled over.

When you woke up, you were an ambulance. Sebastian was sitting beside you as the paramedics tracked your vitals. He had a cloth pressed to his nose. He smiled when he saw your eyes fluttering open. “Hey, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Mmf…” You weakly reached for his hand. “We’re a mess.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” He chuckled and squeezed your hand. “I’m glad I caught you though, you fell like a dead weight I was afraid you were going to crack your head open.”

“My Prince Charming.” You murmured. “How’s your nose? Is that handsome face insured?” You teased.

“It stopped bleeding and I don’t think it’s broken. It hurts like hell though.” He shrugged. “I’m going to stay away from ice from now on though.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”


	26. Stopped in her Tracks

Her wedding was in June. It was held in an upscale venue in the heart of New York City.

Sebastian felt sick when he arrived. He was alone, surrounded by people he didn’t know but he wasn’t there to mingle. It was something he’d been dreading for months yet he had to attend. Theo was one of his best and oldest friends. They had met during college and he had fallen for her very quickly. They never found their way to one another but remained close friends.

When Sebastian heard she was getting married, he realized all the time he’d wasted. There were so many chances he could have told her how he really felt but he never did. Now he had to sit at her wedding and feel like an utter fool for staying silent this entire time. The idea of interrupting the wedding crossed his mind but he shook it off. Theo’s happiness meant more to him. If she wanted a perfect wedding day, then that’s what she would get.

A rock fell into Sebastian’s stomach as he found his seat. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his suit pants. He just had to get through the ceremony. He didn’t have to stay for the reception, Theo would be too caught up in her happiness to notice if he was there or not.

As the music started up, Sebastian stood with the rest of the guests. He turned and watched as Theo walked out. His heart ached as he saw how beautiful she looked in her elegant dress. A selfish thought instantly passed his mind.

He wanted to be there on the altar watching her walk towards him. He didn’t want to be sitting in the audience.

Theo wore a shaky smile as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Her eyes flicked over the guests and met with Sebastian’s gaze. The smile dropped from her face and she stopped in her tracks.

“Theo?” Her father whispered to her.

She looked like she was struggling with a million different things as she glanced up to her fiancee waiting at the altar. “I can’t do this.” She whispered. “Sebastian…”

The actor looked shocked as she withdrew from her father’s arm. “Hey…” He wasn’t sure what else to say to her.

She swallowed and stepped towards him. “Will you take me home?” She asked quietly.

He nodded slowly. “Of course.” He knew he would do anything for her.

From then on they were together and never wasted another day. Three years later they were getting married. Unlike her first attempt, Theo wasn’t nervous. She knew she wanted to be with Sebastian for the rest of her life.

They were married in January, right after the holidays. They traveled to a beautiful lodge up in the mountains. It was a small ceremony, only their closest friends and family were in attendance. Sebastian stood at the altar and felt like he was in heaven as his bride to be walked down the aisle. She had a big, beaming smile on her face. All their problems melted away when they locked eyes and saw their futures intertwined.


End file.
